Kish
Kish '("'Quiche Ikisatashi" in Japanese, Dren in the 4Kids dub) is one of the main antagonists of Tokyo Mew Mew. He is the first of the aliens to appear. Appearance The aliens are distant relatives of humans since they are both originally from Earth, quite possibly his race is an earlier form of a humankind, so he has the normal characteristics as his people that are similar to humans. Kish's most notable characteristic is his golden eyes with orange hues with small slits that stick out more than anything due to their brightness. He has rounded, pointed elf-like ears that all people of his species have, and are a quite noticeable characteristic. He has two small fangs which are arguably for devouring food easier. He has very pale skin from being underground the most of his life. His dark green hair is styled rather short in the back, but he keeps the hair in front of his ears styled with red bands that some aliens use with their hair. Kish seems to have the body size of a human male around 13–15 years old that is notably skinny. He dresses in clothes obviously native to his race. He wears a dark green shirt with poofy sleeves and high collar with red stitching and a brown shirt over top. The shirt only goes halfway down his chest and shows his midriff. It appears that a brown v-neck shirt is stitched onto the black shirt, and as it is seen when the inside of his shirt is showing, it is quite possible that the black shirt only goes down to the length that is shown from the brown shirt's v-neck. Kish wears black baggy pants that end at mid-thigh held up by a red waistband and red bands around his mid-thighs. He wears a brown loincloth that covers the front and back of his body that is held there by the red waistband. On the back of his pants are too long and skinny clothes that flow around in the air. Kish also wears a pair of dark red bandages (sarashi) that wrapped around his wrists and around his legs. He wears a pair of dark boots that are kept on by three straps on each of them. History Tokyo Mew Mew Anime Kish's goal is to reclaim his home planet, Earth, for his loved ones and himself since they were starting to die off. Kish is the first of the aliens to come to earth, along with Pie and Tart. His people were originally from Earth and were forced to flee their planet. When he and the other aliens ended up on a planet with an inhospitable surface environment he was forced to live underground because of the sandstorms and high temperatures. He never forgot about Earth, and when he returns he's disgusted by the human inhabitants, as he feels that humans are destroying the planet. Kish uses Chimera Anima to accelerate the humans' environmental damage to destroy all life, and reclaim the planet. As a child, he is seen as rather sad, but it appears he hides it with his cheerful personality so it did not bother anyone close to him. Tokyo Mew Mew Manga He is introduced at the end of the first volume of the manga and in the second episode. In the second episode was his real introduction, but only his eyes were seen. More About Kish in the Japanese Anime In his first full body appearance, he was watching the movements of Ichigo Momomiya in the search of the "ghost" at a junior high school. He speaks to Ichigo at the end of the episode, saying that he was "rather fond of her." Then he jumps down onto Ichigo and kisses her; unknowingly stealing her first kiss. He leaves her after saying "thanks for the meal." (translated as "thanks for the kiss." in the manga and fansubs) and the episode ended with her standing there stunned. From then on, Kish has been seen using Chimera Anima for the beginning of the series. Kish very much enjoys his battles with the Mew Mews and treats it as a game. He has said before that all of the Mew Mews are rather cute, but he finds Mew Ichigo the cutest. Personality Kish is a carefree, playful, clever, optimistic, and a rather open-minded person, although is somewhat hidden by his bloodlustful intentions for humans. He enjoys torturing Ichigo Momomiya, his main enemy, whom he likes seeing in pain. He harasses her regularly by kissing her and giving her nicknames like "honey," "kitty-cat," or "sweetie-pie." Though, in reality, he truly loves her. He has a rather cruel sense of humor, playing with his opponents for his amusement. He is very sadistic and enjoys seeing humans in pain, both physically and mentally. He is seen as a bit fun-loving, such as when he tries to make sure that everything that goes his way amuses him. An example: considering his enemies his toys. Kish is also intelligent, seeing as how when he makes any mistake, he will find a way to make it benefit him. Kish is very possessive over anything of his, and that includes people. He has a temper and he does not have much control when angered. He would even attack one of his comrades out of sheer annoyance at times. Even with his rather cruel personality traits, he does the things he does for his goal of helping his people, his friends, and his family. Kish hates humans for what they have done to the Earth, and would honestly take immense pleasure in killing one. He is cruel and rather a figure of danger to strangers, but he cannot help but be a happy, optimistic figure to the people he is close to. Also, he is not that cruel because sometimes he tries to hide his kindness, though he is mean to most humans. Kish trusts very few people, seeing as how he hates not all humans, it is only natural he only trusts (sometimes barely) his teammate's Pie and Tart. He does not trust Deep Blue very much at all really, even though Deep Blue claims his intentions are in their best interests. He sometimes wonders if Deep Blue is even trustworthy of saving their planet, and is more confident in his own orders then Deep Blue's. Throughout the series, Kish is shown to developing increasing stronger feelings for Ichigo. He keeps harassing Ichigo, and even calls her honey and kitty cat. He would do anything to gain Ichigo's love. He even tried several times to kill her crush, Masaya Aoyama, out of his jealousy that Ichigo liked Mark more and his possessiveness. He first regarded her as an "interesting toy" that he'd kill for his leader. Slowly, but ever surely, as he got to see her more and more it became an obsession. Eventually, he kidnaps Ichigo and confesses his love, then demands she cry because he loves seeing her frightened. This made many fans wonder what his real feelings were and thought he wasn't in love. Towards the end of the series, Kish again declares his love to Ichigo, but when she rejects him he attacks her and begins strangling her. He starts crying and asks how he can make her love him before eventually releasing her. After Deep Blue is awakened, Kish turns against him to protect Ichigo and is killed. After Deep Blue's defeat, Kish is revived with the power of the Mew Aqua. He returns with the others to their planet, after wishing Ichigo happiness and stealing one last kiss. This cleared that his feelings are indeed true and not just his obsession. In Battle Chimera Anima Kish is seen using Chimera Anima for almost the entire first half of the series instead of actually using his skills. In the manga, it is shown in book five that he can split himself into multiple copies. Weapons Kish uses a pair of sai that he calls "dragon swords." He is capable of using them in both of his hands and is very well trained using them. His is capable of using lightning along with the sais and can electrocute his enemies. In the manga, he uses tonfas. Energy Blasts Kish uses bursts of energy to sometimes startle an opponent or will use to destroy objects in his way (or people). Family *Mia Ikumi has confirmed that Pie and Tartare brothers and Kish are their adoptive brother. Kish and Tart seem to get along better then Pie does with either of them as their personalities are more sadistic, but Kish usually gets along with Pie. Trivia *In the English dub, all of the aliens were named after negative characteristics. Kish's name Dren is nerd spelled backward. Category:Aliens Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Creator Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love